List of Faints in the Franchise
Most characters do the following whenever things don't go right: Fainting. Krista Ulrich * In one of the Moment Spirit episodes where she finds out about the seating situations on some Cedar Point rollers coaster that are special for centaurs by Valerina Nocturna, Krista Ulrich fainted after the discussions. * In Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: Davison's Final Days, Krista Ulrich faints alongside with her band after discovering about Ty Pennington's centaur life. She thinks her band might lose a fan if Ty is a centaur permanently. Tim Tsukuda * In Season 1, Episode 5, after the band rehearsal, Tim Tsukuda fainted after watching the death of Marth of Fire Emblem in the video when it was shown over Krista Ulrich's computer. He is the only character to faint over Unexpected Videos. * In Season 3 episode, Tim Tsukuda fainted while Krista Ulrich's Japanese dress had been peed on by Destroyer during truce. * Tim faints in The Moment Spirit Christmas twice. The first one was discovering stolen Christmas, and the second one was hearing the video game companies with creators frozen. * In Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: Davison's Final Days, Tim Tsukuda faints alongside with his band after discovering about Ty Pennington's centaur life. He thinks his band might lose a fan if Ty is a centaur permanently. Alexia Upton * In Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: Davison's Final Days, Alexia Upton faints alongside with her band after discovering about Ty Pennington's centaur life. She thinks her band might lose a fan if Ty is a centaur permanently. Riley Tomnumber * In Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: Davison's Final Days, Riley Tomnumber faints alongside with her band after discovering about Ty Pennington's centaur life. She thinks her band might lose a fan if Ty is a centaur permanently. Charlene Henry * In Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: Davison's Final Days, Charlene Henry faints alongside with her band after discovering about Ty Pennington's centaur life. She thinks her band might lose a fan if Ty is a centaur permanently. Lop Carol * In Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: Davison's Final Days, Lop Carol faints alongside with her band after discovering about Ty Pennington's centaur life. She thinks her band might lose a fan if Ty is a centaur permanently. Sid Winter * In The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal, Sid Winter fainted after losing rock-paper-scissors against Lop Carol, for whoever gets to drive first. * In Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: Davison's Final Days, Sid Winter faints alongside with his band after discovering about Ty Pennington's centaur life. He thinks his band might lose a fan if Ty is a centaur permanently. Ty Pennington * In The Moment Spirit, Ty Pennington fainted after his nickname from Thomas Whickery. Then, he has a nightmare about this happening. * In Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, Ty Pennington fainted, alongside with Ed Sanders, and Michael Moloney after encountering the bees with the strips hanging out. * In The Moment Spirit: Sealife, Ty Pennington faints while seeing the evidence from the kraken after getting back on the plank of woods. Tsukiko Uchida * Tsukiko Uchida faints every single time when encountering people who have the dialog of her idol Yuichi Asami becoming a werewolf (She does NOT like that at all!). Also, it was shown in Tsukiko's Berserk Button comic. Valerina Nocturna * In Ty Pennington's first centaur nightmare in The Moment Spirit, Valerina Nocturna faints after discovering Ty Pennington being a centaur, right before Cedar Point's destruction. Caleb Jones * Caleb Jones fainted after his twin sister Lilith Jones plans some fish for breakfast in The Moment Spirit: Sealife. Ronald Reeves * While his band took the wrong plane in The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses, Ronald Reeves fainted. Landon Andrews * While his band took the wrong plane in The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses, Landon Andrews fainted. George Bannister * While his band took the wrong plane in The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses, George Bannister fainted. Michael Book * While his band took the wrong plane in The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses, Michael Book fainted. Jessica Yates-Reeves * While her band took the wrong plane in The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses, Jessica Yates-Reeves fainted. Ed Sanders * In Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, Ed Sanders fainted, alongside with Ty Pennington, and Michael Moloney after encountering the bees with the strips hanging out. Michael Moloney * In Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, Michael Moloney fainted, alongside with Ty Pennington, and Ed Sanders after encountering the bees with the strips hanging out. Katsuro Takahashi * Katsuro Takahashi fainted in The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life after Tomiko Kai says "The pretty-in-pink is out!", while looking for Tsukiko Uchida (who was already a vampire). Miscellaneous Characters * During Ty Pennington's nightmare in Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, a woman faints after finding out about him being a centaur. On the final nightmare, a man fainted after Krista Ulrich had analysis with "centaur-vampire hybrid". Category:List Category:Running Gags